1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sport fishing tackle, especially to weighting line, hook and bait so that the bait can achieve a more advantageous depth for catching fish and most especially so the fisherman can spend less time preparing and more time fishing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Certain fish such as Catfish and Walleyes inhabit and feed near the bottom of fish supporting waters and other fish such as Bass and Crappies feed nearer the surface. Slipsinkers have become quite popular for fishing near the bottom.
Both Catfish and Walleyes are very sensitive to line tension. They mouth the bait, pulling it along until they become satisfied it is edible. A fixed sinker can cause this tension. The most successful fishermen have found that a sinker which allows the line to slide through it is best. The first nibble becomes a signal to feed the line out for several seconds giving the fish time to adjust to its intended meal.
Fishing with a bobber most generally requires the use of a fixed sinker. The length of line between bobber and sinker determines the depth at which the bait will be fished. By fixing the sinker a ways from the bait, it allows the bait some freedom to move. Again it appears more natural to the fish.
There are many good sliding type sinkers in common use today. But most all require the line be cut and threaded through the sinker. There are some around that can be slipped onto the line and secured by loops or tabs. These have not gained a very large share of the market due in part possibly to marketing effort. They have not been adapted to the more popular shapes such as the `egg sinker`, `walking sinker` or the `worm weight`.
The fixed sinkers have been designed to accept line without first severing. These are among the more popular sinkers in use. One has a central core of rubber with a slit in the side of the lead to accept the line. The line and rubber are twisted together to fix the sinker to the line. Another has tabs which when closed pinch the line to prevent movement.
Both of these sinkers present some drawbacks. The rubber cored sinker is sometimes difficult to remove. If the light is poor it becomes difficult to know if untwisting is complete or if too much untwisting has occured. Also sometimes the fisherman may not remember which is the correct direction to unwind.
The pinch-on is perceived by some as being damaging to the fishing line. Split shot are like the pinch-on in that they require physical pressure on the line. They carry the same perceptions of line damage.
To my knowledge there have never been sinkders that readily convert from sliding sinkers to fixed sinkers and back again. This type of sinker is highly desirable especially if it may be applied without first cutting the line.